


Little Blue Book

by Storylover10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever told Liam that your pillow was never a good spot to hide things from your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Book

Brett flopped down on Liam's bed to wait for him to be finished at Derek's. When his head hit the pillow though he felt something hard under it. He lifted the pillow to find a hard cover, navy blue journal. Raising his eyebrows he picked up the book to flip through it quickly.

Seeing that it was filled cover to cover with writing. Short phrases that were in all different colors, like Liam had used whatever was in his hand at the time. He opened it back to the first page to start reading.

_Justin says that writing things out will help with the anger, I just hope he's right._

_First day of try-outs. God I hope I get a spot._

_There was a different guy there today. I don't think he likes me very much._

_Update:: Mean-hot guy's name is Brett._

_Brett officially hates me and I've learned he has the bluest eyes to ever blue._

_Got mad today. Took it out on Coach's car. Really wished I hadn't._

_Moving schools. Brett hates me more than ever. Hit rock bottom._

_Not sure I like it here. They have a team though, so that's something._

_This Scott kid is so weird. He bit me so I didn't fall off the roof and now he;s saying we're brothers. Seemed really upset on the roof though. His spastic friend reminds me a bit of Brett._

_Now they're telling me I'm a werewolf. As if. I knew this 'party' was going to be a bust._

_Jesus. He was right._

_Saw Brett again today. It's been months. He didn't smell like everyone else. It was weird._

_Scott almost died today. I didn't kill anyone on the field._

_Almost died twice today. Two out of three friends want to kill me._

_Two out of three friends dead._

_Brett's a wolf. It explains a lot._

_Now I have one more reason to not want to take the SAT. I'm glad everyone's okay though. Malia's not talking to us._

_I hate this I hate this I hate this. He looks dead. He really looks dead. I hate this plan so much_

_Scott's okay. Had my first fight that I didn't start. Hate Berserkers more than I've ever hated anything._

_I see them everywhere. I don't know what's wrong with me._

_So Parish is something, but no one knows what. Not even him._

_They're going to fight them tonight. I couldn't go with them. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I hope he's okay. I don't know what I'd do without him around. Not again._

_Everyone's okay. God, I'm so relived I'm crying. Everyone's okay and no more killers._

_Just hit me that Brett totally heard Mason and I talking about how hot is before I knew I was a wolf. Which means he heard me agree with him and tell him that I had dibs._

_Scott's MIA and Stiles is looking at me weird because I'm writing in this thing instead of getting dressed._

_We lost, but Brett was nice, in a round about way. I should go shower._

_Oh My God! Blue eyes kissed me!_

_Brett's moving school's to BHHS so that I can see him more._

It tapers off after that, with only a hand full of new sentences that talk about the pack, how well he's doing with learning control, and different things he and Brett had done over the last few weeks.

Brett almost jumps when he hears a voice coming from the doorway.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with your sister today." 

He set the book down beside him and walked over to kiss Liam deeply. They broke apart a few minutes later with soft smiles on their faces. Pressing their foreheads together Brett starts talking quietly.

"I never hated you. When I first met you I was still working on not looking like I was going to murder everyone in sight."

Liam closed his eyes and groaned. "You found my book."

"The bluest eyes to ever blue?"

"I'm still a teenager, I'm allowed to have strange thing I like to say."

"Who were you talking about when you were writing about that night at the warehouse? You said you wouldn't know what you'd do with out him. I thought you meant Scott, but then you said not again and as far as know, at that point he'd always been around."

"I knew you were there with them." Is the only answer Brett gets. He smiles and kisses his boyfriend again. "You never answered my question."

"I missed you. And Ally had a study group that she'd forgotten about."

"You should just come over to Derek's next time. You're pretty much an honorary member of the pack anyway."

"I'll think about it." Brett kissed him then pulled away while linking their hands together, he started tugging Liam out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out for pizza and you are going to tell me all about your werewolf business that happened before I was part of it and even some that I was there for. I need to know about this roof and why Scott had to keep you from falling off of it."

Liam laughed as he pulled Brett to a stop in front of his car to pull him in for a kiss before walking to the other side. "I'll tell you everything, starting with the first day of try outs with Scott and Stiles."

"Liam."

"Yeah."

"I never hated you. Misunderstood you for a while, yeah, but I never hated you. You were always my favorite."

Liam smiled across the roof of the car. "I love you."

Brett grinned back to him. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and would like more let me know. My tumblr's storylover1.tubmlr.com  
> I take requests that are within my skill level and I love new friends so you should follow me while you're there. I'll see you guys later!


End file.
